


You Gon' Have To Do It At My Tempo

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cashton, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Multi, Nipple Play, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Why don't you have another competition?" He suggests, his voice small and unsure.The boys seem caught off guard by that, all glancing at each other in a silent conversation before Calum bites his lip and looks back at Luke. "Alright, what kind of competition did you want this time then?"Luke's surprised that they're going with his idea, so he needs another second to think before he's got another decent idea that mostly benefits him and his neglected dick. "Why not like, a blowjob competition?" The boys look confused now, their heads tilted to the side like puppies, so Luke explains. "Like, you get a minute to blow me and whoever does the best gets to touch me first." Or: The boys have a competition to see who gets to touch Luke first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from The Hills by The Weeknd)

The 5 Seconds of Summer boys all went their separate ways when tour ended, Calum and Ashton heading to LA and Michael jetting off to Thailand, leaving Luke by himself back home in Australia. While the blonde was momentarily glad for the alone time with his family and friends, he misses his boys and he absolutely misses the near constant sex that had been happening for almost 8 months straight on tour. He misses the hands on his skin and the lips nipping at his own, misses the torturous teasing and rough touches. He knows that tomorrow all four of them will be back in LA together for Halloween parties that they'd been invited to, but he's so impatient to have them back that he can hardly sleep even though his flight is so early tomorrow that he's dreading it. His alarm is set to go off in three hours and he hasn't been able to close his eyes once yet, caught in a sad combination of desperately horny and pathetically lonely.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

LA is bright and sunny as always when Luke comes out of the airport in the early afternoon, quickly locating his Uber and sliding into the backseat with his bags. He gives the driver the address of Calum and Ashton's house, sitting back for the somewhat short ride and trying to relax his excited nerves. He'll be the last one to get there since he had the farthest to fly, Michael having texted that he arrived a few hours prior, and he's anxious to get inside and preferably just immediately be stripped naked and fucked over the kitchen counter. His leg is bouncing as they make the necessary turns, winding their way towards the house just above the speed limit. The driver finally pulls up against the curb in front of the house, and Luke pays him and includes a tip before he grabs his bags and hurries out of the car and to the front door, not bothering to knock as he turns the handle and lets himself in. 

 

"Hello?" He yells, shutting the door behind him and dropping his bags right next to it.

 

Loud footsteps move rapidly from the direction of the living room and a smiling Calum comes into view. "Luke!" He calls, rushing over and crushing Luke in a bear hug that has them thudding back into the door. 

 

Luke hugs him back just as tightly, laughing as his face is showered with quick kisses. "Hi Cal." He greets, the words barely out before his lips are captured in a bruising kiss.

 

"I missed you." Calum mumbles, kissing Luke over and over until more footsteps come from behind them.

 

Michael and Ashton round the corner looking just as excited as Calum had, although their approach is calmer and slower than a near tackle. Michael wraps his arms around Calum's waist and pulls the younger boy away from Luke, giving Ashton the opportunity to step in and envelope Luke in a tight hug and to give him a sweet kiss that feels like it's been waiting for Luke for a while. Michael moves in next and give Luke a very similar greeting, although his kiss lasts the longest of the three. 

 

"We all missed you." Ashton corrects, apparently having heard Calum's statement earlier and clearly not wanting to be left out.

 

Michael nods. "A whole hell of a lot."

 

"I missed you guys too." Luke says, pushing himself off the door and smiling softly.

 

Although it's not the sex-filled frenzy he was envisioning on the way over, it feels good regardless to have his boys back. He feels like he can breath again with them surrounding him, feels like the smile won’t ever come off his face. Ashton picks up his bags and carries them upstairs while Michael and Calum pull him toward the living room, bickering about the costumes they're going to wear. Luke's already decided that he's going as a space princess, he's even got a hologram dress and everything, so he's not too concerned about the party tonight even though Michael seems vaguely upset that they won't all be matching. Calum and Ashton are apparently going as Elmo and Oscar the Grouch while Mitchy is going as the Cookie Monster, and Michael is going as some sort of skeleton bandit thing. Luke flops down on the couch and lets them have at it with each other, knowing the argument isn't serious as he zones out and watching whatever show is playing on the TV. He's not paying any attention until he hears his name come up, causing him to turn his head and actually listen to what they're saying. 

 

"Yeah, but I missed him more so I should get to touch him first." Calum is saying, a look of determination cast over his sharp features. 

 

"You did not miss him more than I did." Michael argues, hands on his hips. "I'm older so I should get to touch him first."

 

Luke feels his cheeks heat up as they fight over his body like he isn't there, blinking rapidly as their voices get louder.

 

"Hey! What is all the yelling about?" Ashton calls, coming back down the stairs and into the living room, looking like a stern parent.

 

"Calum says he should get to touch Luke first because he missed him the most!" Michael says, sounding like a tattling child pointing the blame away from himself.

 

"I did miss him the most! At least I didn't try to play the age card, okay!" Calum argues, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. 

 

They continue arguing their nonsense while Ashton and Luke look on, both confused and a little red in the face. Ashton is trying his best to cut in and stop them, interject with direct orders and instructions, but their voices are mixing together loudly and they're already talking over each other quickly so there's no way he can get in. It takes several minutes of their yelling before there's a pause just long enough.

 

"BOYS!" Ashton shrieks, shutting them up and gaining their attention abruptly; even Luke jumps at his voice. "Enough with the arguing. If you wanna touch Luke, how about you ask him who should go first."

 

All eyes turn to Luke, the boy slumped down on the couch with wide eyes, not expecting all the attention and responsibility to be put on him. He flounders for an answer to the question in their expressions, but he comes up with nothing. Calum and Michael look about thirty seconds from arguing again and Ashton looks desperate for Luke to solve the problem before they do, so Luke wracks his brain as fast as he can. He doesn't want to choose and have someone get angry with him, so there's just one plan that he knows will be fair.

 

"Why don't you have another competition?" He suggests, his voice small and unsure.

 

The boys seem caught off guard by that, all glancing at each other in a silent conversation before Calum bites his lip and looks back at Luke. "Alright, what kind of competition did you want this time then?"

 

Luke's surprised that they're going with his plan, so he needs a second to think before he's got another decent idea that mostly benefits him and his neglected dick. "Why not like, a blowjob competition?" The boys look confused now, their heads tilted to the side like puppies, so Luke explains. "Like, you get a minute to blow me and whoever does the best gets to touch me first."

 

Michael laughs, shaking his head. "Of course that's what you want." 

 

"He's a slut, what else would you expect." Ashton smirks, coming towards Luke and placing his hands on Luke's thighs, leaning down and kissing his lips. "Let's do this then." 

 

Ashton drops to his knees in front of Luke, yanking off Luke's shoes and socks before the younger boy lifts his hips and allows Ashton to pull down his jeans and boxers. It all lands in a heap behind Ashton, the older boy smirking when he sees that Luke is already half hard. The older boy is just about ready to go when Michael interjects.

 

"Hey wait, we have to time you." He announces, pulling his phone from his pocket and unlocking it, opening up the clock app and switching to the timer. "You get one minute to blow him as best as you can, and no hands." He establishes, watching Luke squirm a little in anticipation for Ashton's mouth.

 

Ashton nods his understanding, keeping his hands securely down by his sides and waiting for Michael to signal that he can start. The red haired boy nods and hits start on his phone timer and Ashton goes at it, licking around Luke's sensitive head and over the slit before sliding the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. Luke hums, eyes slipping shut in pleasure as Ashton's mouth sinks a little lower and his tongue presses against the vein on the underside of Luke's dick, rubbing into it with delicious pressure that has Luke moaning lowly. The younger boy quickly sits up and rids himself of his uncomfortable t-shirt, throwing it to the other side of the couch as Ashton's mouth slides down even further and he hollows his cheeks with as much pressure as he can manage. Luke's back arches and he whines, threading his fingers in Ashton's hair and pulling gently in an effort to get him lower but Ashton refuses, tugging back against Luke's grip and sucking on what he knows he can take. He's never been good at deepthroating but he knows he can use his mouth just fine even without that skill, swirling his tongue just right and putting extra pressure on the sensitive spots. He's sucking his way back up to the head as Luke is whimpering when Michael calls time, forcing him to pull all the way off and for Luke to sit back and relax again.

 

"Alright, my turn." Michael announces, smiling as he passes his phone off to Calum.

 

Ashton grins at Luke and wipes his mouth, clearing away the extra saliva and standing up, moving out of the way so Michael can get in position. The red haired boy kneels down much less gracefully in front of Luke, leaning in and turning to Calum to nod that he's ready for his time to start. Calum nods back and presses start and Michael moves in, immediately sealing his mouth around Luke unlike Ashton's slower approach. It's like second nature for him, his tongue working on the places that he knows Luke loves to have touched the most, nearly an expert on the blonde boy's body from so many nights spent experimenting together when they were younger. He easily slips his mouth down and sucks Luke in, bobbing his head up and down at a quick pace that has Luke moaning and squirming in no time. He gets his mouth all the way down in no time, not needing to work up to it before his nose is pressing against Luke's groin and the younger boy is losing his mind in pleasure. Sooner than it seems possible, Michael's minute is up. Michael reluctantly sits back and pulls away from Luke's enticing body and stands back up. Calum passes Michael's phone off to Ashton, the oldest boy resetting the timer as Calum kneels down in front of a slightly breathless and red faced Luke. 

 

"Ready Cal?" Ashton asks, waiting for Calum to nod before starting the timer.

 

Calum moves in quickly like Michael did, but his approach to pleasing Luke is closer to Ashton's, his tongue swirling around the head before his lips move down, not quite as far as Michael can go right off the bat but far enough that Luke loses his breath and his fingers dig into the couch cushions. Calum bobs his head at a torturously slow pace, knowing Luke likes the teasing, likes the build up to more, working his way further down each time. Luke is chewing at his lip, eyes squeezing shut as he whimpers at the feeling of Calum's throat around him. It feels like a betrayal when Ashton calls time and Calum pulls off, Luke now desperately hard and wanting more.

 

"Alright Lukey, who wins?" Calum asks, rubbing his hands along Luke's calves and waiting for Luke to make a decision.

 

Luke settles down enough to really think about who pleased him the most, who did the best job and made him feel good enough and he's got his answer in no time. "Michael." He breathes, watching a knowing smile spread over Michael's face.

 

Calum and Ashton nod, clearly put out but accepting of the answer and stepping aside to let Michael in on Luke. The red haired boy is quick to claim his prize, swooping in and pushing his lips onto Luke's. Luke moves his hands to Michael's sweatpants, pushing them down off Michael's hips and throwing them to the floor along with his boxers. He pushes the shirt off next, pulling his mouth away from Michael's greedy one to get it all the way off and away from them. Once it's gone Michael grabs Luke's hips and manhandles him onto his back, placing a quick kiss on his lips before flipping him roughly over onto his stomach. Luke lands with a puff of air but he doesn't have much time to catch it again before Michael is pulling his legs around until he's resting sort of halfway on his knees. 

 

"God, I missed this ass." Michael groans, finally putting his hands on it.

 

He splays both of his hands over each cheek, squeezing them and watching the plump skin dimple in his grip. Luke hums, biting his lip when Michael pulls the cheeks apart and lets them bounce back together. Michael slaps both hands down at the same time, making Luke squeak in surprise as the younger boy's legs spread of their own accord. Michael smacks him again a little harder, turning the skin a light pink that he yearns to make darker. 

 

"I bet you missed us touching this ass, didn't you slut?" Michael asks, slapping Luke a few more times with a lot more force than before.

 

Luke moans, gasping when Michael grips the bruising skin and squeezes harshly. "Yeah....missed it so much." 

 

Michael spreads Luke's cheeks again and holds them open, collecting his saliva and spitting over Luke's rim before leaning in and licking a long stripe over it. Luke's mouth drops open and his fingers scramble for purchase on the couch, nearly ripping the fabric with his grip. Michael's tongue wastes no time wiggling its way inside Luke, stretching his hole just enough to fit the whole thing in. Luke closes his eyes and whines, arching his ass up for more as Michael's lips suck on his rim while the older boy's tongue flicks around inside of him. Michael's hands squish Luke's cheeks in as hard as he can, desperate to feel the plumpness after so long without it. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this until he got it back, and now it's like he can't take his hands off more than usual and it makes him bury his face in Luke's ass further. 

 

"Shit....oh my god." Luke groans, grinding his ass back against Michael's tongue, trying to take more than what he's being given even though he knows it might get him in trouble.

 

Michael seems pleased by the effort, spreading Luke's cheeks apart as far as they'll go so his mouth has room to do what Luke wants, fucking his tongue in and out quickly. Michael backs away sooner than either of them would like, but the older boy is desperate to have his dick in Luke and he's got an idea that he wants to put into action so he stands up and leaves Luke breathless as he walks over to Ashton and Calum and starts whispering. Luke watches impatiently from the couch, trying to tune in and figure out what they're saying but it's a fruitless attempt and they're done in no time anyway, all attention turning back to Luke. Calum scurries off quickly and Luke can hear his feet pounding up the stairs as Michael and Ashton close in on Luke.

 

"Alright baby, you ready to be fucked?" Ashton asks, knowing his question isn't needed because Luke is always ready and willing for sex.

 

Luke answers anyway. "God, yes please."

 

Michael smirks just as Calum comes back into view, a bottle of lube clutched tightly in his hands along with Luke's pink mini hitachi vibrator. "Good boy." 

 

Ashton takes the lube from Calum's hands and kisses the Maori boy, making him smile brightly before turning his focus back on Luke. "Do me a favor, slut, and hold your ass open for me so I can get my fingers in you."

 

Luke whines but quickly does as he's told, hoisting himself up further on his knees and laying his upper body down on the couch, reaching his hands back and grabbing at his ass to pull it apart. The air against his wet rim makes him shiver as he shifts to spread his legs just a bit further when Ashton's slick fingers poke at his hole. Luke relaxes his body on instinct, letting Ashton's middle finger slide in slowly, biting his lip at the feeling of something inside of him after nearly two months with nothing. He squeezes his own ass just to relieve some pressure building up inside of him, leaving more marks around the ones Michael left behind as Ashton's finger sinks in to the hilt. The oldest boy pauses to give Luke some time to adjust to the small intrusion before pulling the finger out and shoving it back in much faster, making Luke moan quietly as he does it again and again, carefully building up speed. Once he's sure Luke is okay he slips another wet finger inside, stretching Luke more as he scissors them open. Ashton angles the tips of his fingers downward, shoving them in fast and hard since he's knows Luke can take it, listening to the slick sounds of Luke's ass as he aims for the younger boy's prostate. He knows he's hit it when Luke squeals and his body jumps before it arches back and starts to move, Luke fucking Ashton's fingers into his ass at the same angle as before. 

 

"Such a slutty baby." Calum coos from beside Luke, carding a hand through Luke's hair and tugging on the shorter strands in the back.

 

"Our pretty boy." Michael adds from behind him, running his hand over the back of Luke's thigh and digging his nails into the skin just to give the younger boy that little bite of pain that he craves.

 

Luke whimpers at the compliments, moving his body back and forth on three of Ashton's fingers and holding onto his ass as tightly as he can so he doesn't slip and lose the pleasure Ashton is giving him. It seems a vain effort anyway because Ashton pulls his fingers out after another minute, deeming Luke ready for the real thing. Luke moves his hands away from his ass so he isn't tempted to touch himself, blinking up at his boys with slightly watery eyes and waiting for someone to fuck him.

 

"Sit up for me baby boy." Michael requests, chuckling when Luke scrambles around to sit on his knees and face Michael. "Eager slut."

 

"What else is new?" Ashton taunts, grabbing Luke's jaw and tilting the youngest boy's face up for a kiss.

 

Luke giggles and bites his lip after Ashton pulls away, his eyes zeroing in on where Calum's hand is spreading lube over Michael's dick. His chest clenches in anticipation as Michael and Calum kiss each other filthily, tongues tangling visibly as Calum's slick hands works quickly over Michael, the red haired boy's hands threading into Calum's dark hair. Luke whines at the lack of attention on him, reaching for Ashton even though the oldest boy's eyes are glued to Michael and Calum. Luke manages to catch Ashton's hand, tugging and pulling him closer with another whine and finally tears Ashton's gaze away from the other two with a pathetic pout.

 

"Aw, what is it baby? You jealous?" Ashton wonders teasingly, playing with Luke's fingers as he steps closer to Luke's body.

 

"Yes." Luke admits truthfully, his cheeks a little pink as Ashton reaches down and tugs at Luke's nipples gently.

 

"Of course you are, gorgeous." Ashton pouts back, kissing Luke's forehead with a much harsher tug on Luke's nipples that makes the blonde whimper and arch his back forward for more. "Michael, babe," He starts, catching Michael's attention before he continues, "Luke would very much appreciate your dick in his ass right now." 

 

Michael snorts a laugh but nods, pulling himself away from Calum and sitting down on the couch next to Luke. Luke immediately gets the hint and crawls over, letting Michael grab his hips and move him around to where he wants him, ending up straddling Michael's legs and facing away from him. 

 

"Get up on your feet baby." Michael instructs, helping steady Luke as the younger boy shifts around and bends his legs, planting his feet on the couch where his knees just were.

 

Michael supports him in his mostly unstable position, gently guiding him down until he sinks onto the older boy's dick slowly. His body fights the intrusion but he takes it slow and steady, getting all the way down with a whimper. The stretch is intense after so long without having this, and Luke's body is sizzling and crackling with pleasure and pain and just the overwhelming sensation of being full again. His head tilts back and his eyes slip shut, mouth hanging open just the smallest amount and Michael moves his hands to support Luke better.

 

"Gonna ride him nice and hard, right slut?" Calum asks, pulling on Luke's hair to make sure he's got the youngest boy's attention.

 

Luke gasps at the pain but nods against Calum's grip. "Yes, yeah....wanna ride him, please." 

 

"Go ahead then baby, do it." Ashton commands, pinching at Luke's sensitive nipples again.

 

Luke pushes his feet down further into the couch cushions and he uses his newly acquired core strength to move his body up on Michael's dick and then untenses to sink back down. It goes slow for the first few times, Luke trying to build himself up to a faster pace while Ashton's greedy fingers keep rubbing over Luke's nipples. 

 

"Come on slut, do it faster for us." Michael requests, squeezing Luke's hips even harder than he was to make sure there are bruises left behind.

 

Luke whines but he obliges and he speeds up as much as he's able, using Michael's strong grip to steady him as he pops up and slams down at a quick pace. The tip of Michael's dick is driving right into his sweet spot, and that combined with the playful pleasure of Ashton's fingers on Luke's chest has the youngest boy swimming in overwhelming sensations. He wants to touch himself but he's losing energy fast with all of this exertion and he doesn't have the presence of mind beneath all the pleasure to move his hand over and grab his dick. He's about to breathlessly ask Calum to do it when he notices the Maori boy climbing up onto the couch beside where he's riding Michael. Calum pulls his shirt off and throws it to the floor before yanking his sweats off and catching his hard dick before it can slap up against his lower stomach. 

 

"Give me that mouth, slut." Calum commands, wrapping his free hand around the back of Luke's slightly sweaty head and bringing him forward while using his other hand to guide his dick to Luke's mouth.

 

Luke goes easily, ready to open his mouth and let Calum in when his legs falter and he slams down harder of Michael than he'd planned, the pleasure almost painful and the force causing Ashton's soft grip on his nipple to yank much harder. Luke yelps and his eyes water as he struggles to right himself again.

 

Michael is quick to stop him. "Baby, get on your knees again." He suggests, helping Luke shift around again until he's settled back on his knees around Michael's legs.

 

Luke is grateful for the change, much more relaxed and stable on his knees and he's a lot more able to multi-task, finally leaning over and getting his mouth around Calum's dick. He sucks the older boy down, taking him deep as his hips work in small circles against Michael. He doing his best to build it back up to the speed and force he had earlier, but now that he's using his ass and his mouth it's harder for him to move quickly with both. Calum takes pity on his overworked body and does the mouth work for him, using the grip on his hair to hold Luke steady as he fucks his hips forward. Luke gags quietly as he gains the momentum to bounce up and down on Michael again, Ashton's hands finally leaving his chest alone. Luke relaxes his throat around Calum when the older boy pushes him all the way down and holds him there, feeling his eyes water and his body move faster at the pleasure it gives him to be forced to take dick in so many ways. He's getting so close he can feel it in his bones, can feel it tingling along his fingers and toes, and then he hears it. There's a faint buzzing behind the sounds of Luke gagging and his ass slapping down against Michael's groin, and Luke is confused for half a second until he remember that Calum brought his vibrator down earlier too. 

 

"Here we are, slut." Ashton mutters darkly, and then Luke's sensitive red dick is assaulted with an onslaught of vibrations.

 

Luke's first instinct is to squirm away from the overbearing feeling, to try to get his head out of Calum's strong hold and move off of Michael and curl in on himself, but none of them let him do any of that. Instead his body is held still, resting with Michael all the way inside of his ass and Calum all the way inside of his mouth, his hips twitching violently as Ashton runs the vibrator along the underside of his dick and brings it up to swirl around the head. He's practically screaming around Calum, his throat going raw as he starts to come all over himself. Luke manages to break free from Calum as his orgasm rips through him, and he can hear the slick familiar sounds hands on dicks and when his high comes to a slow stop he opens his eyes to find Calum and Ashton jerking themselves off—Calum near Luke's face and Ashton near Luke's chest. Michael is rocking his hips sporadically, chasing his orgasm inside of Luke with low groans that hit Luke's sweaty back. 

 

"Beg us, slut. Beg us to come on you." Calum demands, breathless and clearly close to his high.

 

Luke whimpers. "Please.....please come on me I need it. Want it on me so bad." He whines, eyes full of genuine watery hope and voice honest. "Missed your come, please give it to me."

 

Ashton moans at the same time Calum does, coming nearly in sync and painting Luke's skin. The youngest boy moans along with them at the feeling, making sure to close his eyes so Calum doesn't get any in them, even daring to lick his lips and steal some of the taste. It's not long after that Michael releases inside of Luke, emptying into him like he'd been holding back for months and biting into Luke's back in pleasure. Luke whimpers, eyes drooping happily when Michael finally finishes filling Luke up. Once they've all settled down, the boys are quick to scurry around and clean themselves up, Luke letting them take care of him instead of trying to do it himself. 

 

"You sleepy baby boy?" Calum asks softly, smiling as he wipes at Luke's face with a washcloth and kisses his clean lips.

 

Luke hums and nods tiredly, utterly exhausted from the combination of physical exertion and jetlag. Calum looks sympathetic as he scoops Luke up and carries him upstairs where Michael and Ashton are already waiting with fresh clothes and warm blankets, and as Luke is laid down he can't help but think that this reunion was better than he'd imagined it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 4 OF FICMAS!!!!! Finally a smutty one for your reading pleasure :D This is a part two to the spanking competition fic posted a little bit ago, except the competition is a little different this time as you can see, and it's for a different reason ;). This was actually an idea from Sara's (migs) mind so props to her on this one<3 I hope you all enjoy and please leave some thoughts below!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
